Cameron Marsh
is a main character in Evermoor and The Evermoor Chronicles. Cameron is portrayed by Finney Cassidy. Personality Cameron is the local village heart-throb who catches the eye of both Tara and Bella causing tension between the two new sisters. He is kind, caring, and the charming boy around the village. He is overall a good friend and always sticks up for the people he cares about. History [[Evermoor|'Evermoor']] Cam is introduced as the charming boy who saves Tara from falling into the bog. Throughout the season, he appears to have romantic feelings for Bella and Tara. It is revealed that he is working with Esmerelda in retrieving the golden thread, as he wants to find out the location of his mother who has missing since he was a little kid. At the end of the season, he goes on a date with Tara. [[The Evermoor Chronicles|'The Evermoor Chronicles']] Throughout Season 1, Cam is still trying to find out what happened to his mother. It is later revealed that she was turned into a tree, which Tara accidentally does to Cam by granting him a wish on the tapestry. This leads to a curse being planted on him. Due to the curse, Tara and Cam can't kiss or Cam will be turned back into a tree. In Being Bella, he kisses Bella and turns her back from a statuette. In The Egg and the Snoot, Cam receives his worst punishment, being forced to write lines. In Nevermoor, Cam is put through a lot of pain due to his connection with his spider, Flynn. Flynn wrapped Cam in golden thread to keep him alive, which thankfully does. At the end of the season, Cam receives a wish along with the rest of Tara's Circle. In Season 2, Cam is now a member of Bella's Circle and is helping the group find the splinters to put Ludo back together. He is also the new Sheriff's deputy. Powers/Abilities * Wrestling - In Love (Really) Hurts, it was shown that Cam is a highly skilled wrestler and a member of the Evermoor High Wrestling team. He was Otto's coach in this episode and taught him the 'Pinkie Smackdown', which won him the final match and the overall tournament. Relationships Family [[Sarah Marsh|'Sarah Marsh']]' (Mother)' Sarah is Cameron's mother. She disappeared in the middle of the woods. Her name was revealed by Seb and posters he found about her. Cameron misses her a lot. Friends [[Iggi|'Iggi']]' (Friend)' Cameron and Iggi are both members of Bella's Circle. The two appear to be friends, and Cam was seen cheering for Iggi at the wrestling matches in Love (Really) Hurts. [[Sebastian Crossley|'Seb Crossley']]' (Friend)' Cam and Seb are presumably friends. The two of them are both members of Tara's Circle, and have been seen to hang out throughout their time on screen together. Romances 'Tara Crossley (Friend/Ex-Girlfriend)' Cameron and Tara were the main romantic focus of Season 1 of The Evermoor Chronicles and Evermoor. They both share many interests and traits in common, and Tara fell for Cam the moment she laid eyes on him. At the end of Season 1, the two of them shared a passionate kiss after previously being unable to do so due to the curse put on Cam. [[Annabella Crossley|'Bella Crossley']] Crush/Ex-Girlfriend In 'Being Bella', Tara attempts to make Cameron fall for Bella by transforming into her. This leads to Cameron and Bella kissing. By the next episode, 'The Science of Seb', Cameron and Bella are dating. [[Sorsha Doyle|'Sorsha Doyle']] Friends/Kissed Sorsha and Cameron have been shown to be friends. In New Flames, the two had to pose as a couple to fool the The Founders and subsequently kiss due to this. They appeared to be on good terms afterwards. It is unknown if the two friends keep contact after Sorsha left Evermoor with Seb. [[Alice Crossley|'Alice Crossley']] Possible Crush Main Article: Alice and Cameron It has been shown that Cam may have some kind of attraction towards Alice. With Bella and Tara, it was evident that they were interested in him and we're trying to get his attention. However, Alice is quite the opposite and shrugs off Cam's attempts of flirtation or affection, much to his surprise. Trivia *He carries a spider around called "Flynn". *He worked for Esmeralda in exchange for his mother's location, which is later revealed to be inside of a tree. *His last name was revealed to be Marsh in "A Fuffwah Too Far". *He was romantically involved with three Crossley girls: Tara Crossley, Annabella Crossley and Alice Crossley. *He was cursed once by Tara with the tree curse to make his wish to meet her mother again come true. *He was turned into a ghost by Davorin once. Gallery Category:Evermoor Characters Category:Evermoor Main Characters Category:Males Category:Evermoor Category:The Evermoor Chronicles Category:Tara's Circle Category:Bella's Circle Category:Teens Category:High School students Category:Evermoor High students Category:English individuals Category:Evermoor Village citizens Category:Marsh Family Category:Circle Pages Category:Adoptees Category:Orphans Category:Evermoor High Wrestling Team Category:Muggles